


No More Running

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s POV. Takes place a month or two in the future (baby drama still apparent but W&S are together again). Sonny makes a faux pas, and Will is all too eager to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Running

Honestly? I’m unaccustomed to being the one in this relationship that gets to be angry. For once, I did not screw up, Sonny did. And I have to say…It. Feels. Awesome. Not so much because of what he did and the fact that I’m now having to hunt him down, but being the one who doesn’t have to apologize, being the one who gets to do the forgiving? Yeah, I gotta say, I like it.

He’s such an idiot. I love him and all, but…yes on this occasion he’s an idiot. And a part of me is annoyed that I can’t fully revel in being the more sensible, stable one in this relationship for once, because all I want to do is hug him.

Was mouthing off to Gabi when our situation is still so unresolved and fragile a stupid thing to do? Absolutely. No doubt about it. But can I understand why he might snap at her? Of course I can! That he expects me to demand he find somewhere else to sleep for the night over something so…okay, it isn’t trivial, it could have very well caused a lot of problems for me, but it certainly isn’t a deal breaker. Not by a long shot.

I’m not angry with what he did; I’m just pissed at the way he’s dealing with it. I know for a fact that she provoked him, maybe not intentionally, but there’s definitely an atmosphere between the two of them. She was being…I’m going to call a spade a spade for once, she was being a bitch. The girl I used to know is slowly disappearing, and in her place is this unpleasant woman who is so easily influenced by Nick. And she knows that all she has to do to rile Sonny —who is otherwise a very patient guy— is to somehow threaten or insult me.

It’s sweet, really.

I know what he’s thinking. He’s thinking he’s messed up my chances to be in this baby’s life. The simple fact is that he hasn’t. Thankfully the argument didn’t go any further than Gabi. It didn’t reach Rafe’s or Nick’s ears and I was able to stop it. It had been like swallowing vinegar trying to appease her, just her smug smile was enough to make me want to yell, but I was able to get through to her, to the old Gabi, just for a minute. I was able to make her see that Sonny, a guy that she herself had said so many times was an exception to the rule when it came to most men, had been through hell these past few months because of us. I made her understand how important he is to me, and how beneath her it would be to use this silly argument between the two of them as a way to hurt me and ultimately him. She let it go, and now it’s done with.

Except it’s not. He stood there, in the apartment which has only recently and tentatively become our apartment once more, practically chewing through his lip as he confessed to the argument he’d had with Gabi. I’d groaned, squeezed his hand and left the apartment without a word. My only thought was to stop the bleeding; I didn’t expect him to take my silence as anything else. If Gabi told Nick then that would be it, it would snowball.

When I get back, what do I find? Do I find a contrite boyfriend lying naked on our bed in way of apology? No. (And yes, that would have been the appropriate apology in my books.) I find a note. A freakin note.

Will,

I shouldn’t have lost it today. If I’ve screwed things up for you and this baby, then I honestly don’t know what I’ll do, I’m so sorry. I figured you might be too angry to talk to me tonight, so I thought I’d give you some space. I’ll be back tomorrow.

Love you,

S x

He wasn’t at Common Grounds, so I figure there’s only one other place he’ll be at. The Kiriakis mansion. It may as well be a castle with a fire breathing dragon (his mom who still hates me) at the door for all I want to go there. But he hasn’t really left me any choice. I suppose I could have called him and told him to come home, but something made me want to get in my car and retrieve my idiot boyfriend myself.

I hesitate at the door, tell myself not to be stupid and then knock. The butler answers. It still amazes me that they have a butler, but at least he’s friendly. He leads me into the foyer and asks me to wait. I notice a familiar backpack at the bottom of the stairs, no doubt Sonny’s hastily packed overnight bag, and I grit my teeth, my annoyance returning. The butler doesn’t get far before voices bleed into the hallway and oh joy, it’s Adrienne and Justin. They see me and pause in their discussion, which I can only assume by the tone centers around what a waste of space I am. Adrienne strides up to me and I mentally brace myself.

“Just what have you done now, Will?”

Whoa, she doesn’t even need to warm up.

“Adrienne, come on, we don’t know what’s going on” Justin, ever the voice of reason, interrupts.

“I’m here for Sonny.” I’m actually kind of proud of how firm my voice comes out. Her quick to judge manner has only reminded me that I’m angry—well, annoyed with Sonny. Not the other way round.

She lifts her chin, plants her hands on her hips, and I’m irritated by the fact that I still kind of like her despite her hating me.

“Sonny isn’t here.”

Justin sighs. “Yes he is.”

She slaps his arm and I roll my eyes. “Can you please let him know that I’m here to take him home?”

“You mean back to his apartment?” She asks pointedly.

“Our apartment.”

“Should I find young Jackson?” The butler asks awkwardly, looking between Justin and me.

“Yes” Justin says.

“No.” Adrienne says.

“This is stupid,” I mutter, shaking my head. “SONNY!” I yell, making them all wince and then look at me like I’ve gone out of my mind. “Sonny! Get your butt down here!”

“What the hell is wrong with —” Adrienne begins, but is interrupted by Sonny who appears at the top of the stairs.

“Will?” He walks quickly down the stairs, coming to stand in front of me. He looks awkwardly back at his folks for a second. “Will, what are you doing here?”

I blink at him. “What do you mean what am I doing here? I’m here to yell at you because you’re an idiot!”

He blanches. “Oh God, did-did Gabi…what about the baby? Will, I’m so sorry! What’s going to happen —?”

I step forwards. “I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” I pull his crumpled note out of my pocket, gripping it tightly between my thumb and index finger and give it a shake. “The next time you run off leaving nothing but a note, I am going to royally lose my shit. That’s what’s going to happen!”

He looks both stunned and confused. “Wait…so Gabi’s not going to…?”

“No! I talked to her, she’s not going to hold your little spat against me!”

“What?” Justin asks, “Sonny, what’s going on?”

I don’t give Sonny a chance to answer him. “She was even somewhat apologetic after I kindly asked her to stop metaphorically prodding my boyfriend with a stick.”

“So…so she’s not going to use me calling her a manipulative bitch against you?”

I see Justin pinch the bridge of his nose. “Oh, Sonny.”

“Well, she is.” Adrienne mutters to him.

“No.” I answer. “I told her that considering the nightmare we’d put you through these past few months she was lucky that was all you said.”

I see his shoulders sag in relief, and I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Yes! I’m pissed Sonny!”

He nods quickly, glancing away. “Of course, um, I could have really screwed things up for you, I’m sorry.”

I let out a slow breath. “Are you purposefully being dense?”

“Excuse me?” Adrienne asks, and Justin takes her arm to try and lead her away.

“Come on; let them sort this out by themselves.”

“I’m not going to —”

“Mom?” Sonny glances back at her. “Please, can you just…please?”

Reluctantly she allows Justin to pull her away, but not without shooting me a last warning glare that clearly says: don’t you hurt my son again.

I run a rough hand through the back of my hair. “Okay, this is what’s going to happen.” I stab a finger down at his overnight bag. “You’re going to pick up your crap.” I stab a thumb over my shoulder. “Get in my car, and then we’re going home so we can argue about this in private LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!”

He blinks at me, and I suddenly realize that maybe I’m a little madder then I originally thought.

“Um…yeah, okay.”

He is the very definition of sheepish.

The car ride home is a quiet one. Most of my anger has defused itself, but it becomes a little clearer to me that I’m more afraid than angry. I pull up and park, we head on inside and he drops his bag down beside the bed and then perches himself on the edge. His shoulders are hunched and he’s worrying his lip like he does on the rare occasions when he’s feeling vulnerable or unsure of himself. He doesn’t know that it actually turns me the hell on.

He rubs the back of his neck. “So, um…everything with Gabi is really okay?”

I sigh and throw my keys onto the desk. “Sonny, I’m not angry about you laying into Gabi. I mean it was dumb, but then what the hell does she expect if she provokes you?”

Big brown eyes that just kill me watch me warily, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I crouch in front of him, my hands resting on his knees.

“When I rushed out of here, it was so that I could find her and stop this from turning into an actual issue. I wasn’t storming out.” I squeeze his knee. “I probably shouldn’t refer to our relationship like this because nothing is tit for tat, but I’ve put you through hell recently, and you’re still by my side. That means you get a little leeway on the rare occasion you spaz out and do something stupid.”

He drops his gaze when he lets out a little laugh, but I can tell by the set of his shoulders that he still feels bad.

“Sonny, I was mad because you left, not because of the argument.”

He nods slightly, keeping his gaze away from mine and says nothing. My hand gently lifts his chin, and I let my thumb brush over his jawline. “It is a very real fear of mine that you will one day wake up, and realize that you can do so much better than me.”

He frowns, and I can tell he’s about to say something but I continue. “I don’t think you quite understand just how in love with you I am. The idea of you leaving, whether it’s just for the night, or for good, terrifies me, Sonny.”

I see a flash of understanding in his eyes, an appreciation for why it is I lost my temper and for the bone-deep feelings I’m trying to convey. His hand reaches for mine, where I continue to cup his jaw, and he brushes his fingertips against my wrist.

“Oh” he whispers.

I smile. “Oh.” I nod.

He gives me a self-deprecating smile, and I am so glad to see the guilt lift from his Shoulders. I could honest to God spend the rest of my life looking at that smile.

“Do you, um, do you want to go out tonight, order something in or…?” He murmurs, his gaze warm and locked onto mine.

I shake my head. “No.”

“No?”

I look at his lips, up at his eyes. I need him. “No. No, I’m doing nothing but making love to you for the rest of the night.”

My words, my lips firm and insistent and suddenly against his make him take in a quick breath. My shoulders rise above him as I ease him back against the bed and he needs no coaxing. Shoes are kicked off and the world abruptly revolves around me removing all traces of clothing from his body. He’s surprised by my sudden need and watches me in a way that makes me feel like a man. He leans up on his elbows so that I can push his shirt down, past his biceps, but I don’t let him move to untangle himself. Instead a groan that sounds closer to a growl involuntarily leaves my throat as my lips press desperately to the crook of his neck.

The shuddering breath that leaves him, the feel of his throat working under my lips as he swallows hard sends a rush of heat to my groin. My hand to his chest eases him back against the mattress; I don’t care that he can’t move his arms. I scrape my teeth lightly against his throat as my hand slides past his stomach and past his belt buckle to cup him.

He hisses out a breath and lifts his knee instinctively. I lift my lips away from his throat just enough so that I can look at him as I gently rub my hand against the firmness beneath his zipper. I kiss him right beneath his ear, my hand squeezing gently.

“Good?” I husk into his ear and he shudders.

He lets out a harsh breath that holds a note of disbelief and nods his head. I press my lips against his neck as my fingers slowly pull down his zipper. Apart from his harsh breathing, it’s the only sound in the room. With a harsh flick of wrist I unbuckle his belt and then pop the top button to his jeans. My hand then changes pace and moves slowly, smoothly as it slides beneath the band of his briefs to hold him in my palm.

“Will” he breathes, his eyes closed as his hips intuitively rise slightly to press himself into my palm.

“What, baby?” I murmur against his lips, my hand moving rhythmically beneath the cotton of his underwear.

He gives a breathless, helpless laugh. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but—”

“You.” I growl. “My head’s all full of you, Sonny.”

Without a second thought for finesse I move down his body and tug his jeans down his thighs. I move between his legs, taking his hips in my hands and spare him one heated look before laying my mouth on him.

His mouth falls open with a gasp and he is nothing short of stunning, leaning up on his elbows with his head tilted back as I take his heat into my mouth and adore him. His thighs shake, his hips try not to move, his chest if flush and lifts and falls with increasingly deep breaths. I reach boiling point and rise off of him.

I can see the way that I rip my sweater up, over and my head and then claw at the fastening to my own jeans excites him. I know he can tell just by looking at my face that I desperately need to be inside of him, and he’s quickly shimmying off the rest of his clothes.

The second that we’re flesh lying against flesh —our bodies so succinct that we instinctively mould into this perfect shape — our need to be together as intimately as possibly reaches fever pitch. He groans into my mouth as I rock against him, blindly reaching for a foil wrapper in the bedside draw.

By the time I’m ready to slide into him my entire body is shaking. He hitches he knee against me and I hold it against my side, my other hand fists gently in his hair and his hands slide against my back as I push my hips forwards.

As desperate as I feel the need to move, as soon as I’m completely inside of him I hold still. Our hot breath mixes against our lips, and his eyes, so dark and burning hold mine. I brush my nose against his, not quite kissing him, and I wet my lips when I pull back only a fraction and then push forwards, my shoulders rolling above him.

His breath catches and the sound is so exposing, so intimate that I have to kiss him. Every movement of my body becomes solely about loving him. His hands grip me close and we rock together, barely parting. I feel my control unravelling as the sounds he makes become more helpless, more desperate.

“Sonny,” I breathe against his cheek, my brow pressed to his temple as my body rise sand falls above him with more urgency, as his body is rocked back and forth beneath mine. I can feel the sweat beading on my brow; I can feel his fingers dragging across my back in an attempt to pull me closer.

I can feel him reaching that peak where he’s about to go tumbling. I can see it in his pained frown, I can feel it in the way he clenches around me, and I want nothing more than to push him over that edge and to fall right along with him.

Suddenly he grips my torso impossibly tight, clinging to me, the sounds coming from him both perfect and shattering. My arm darts out somewhere above his head and claws at the bed sheets, his hand at the back of my neck holds me where he can see me and my eyes screw tightly closed as I heave one, two, three more times into his body. He watches me, holds me through my orgasm that’s so intense I can feel tears stinging my eyes.

When my bunched muscles go slack, when I release the breath I was holding, I collapse and sink into him. He holds me close as we both pant for breath, his fingers running through the damp hair at the back of my head and his lips pressing against my shoulder in lazy kisses. 

I am utterly destroyed, but it’s okay, because so is he.

The only movement I can manage is to carefully pull away from him to be rid of the latex. He pulls me right back against him, our legs entwining as I cup his jaw. I love it when he lets me just look at him.

“So beautiful.” I whisper, my voice sounding damaged.

He gets this heartbreakingly vulnerable look about him when I say that, and he closes his eyes with a shaky smile when I lift my chin to press a kiss to a closed eyelid.

“Will” he breaths, and he rolls forward. I lay back and press my cheek to the top of his head as he curls himself around me, clinging to me. My hand travels across whatever skin I reach, just soothing him and letting him feel how much I love to touch him.

“No more running,” I murmur. “Not ever.”

I feel his lips against my collarbone. “Not ever.” He whispers.


End file.
